


closed doors and new beginnings

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Grim reaper au, Minayeon, Reincarnation, idk if i should tag this mcd but like all of them die, samo, school meal club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: In which Dahyun watches everyone die and guides them to the next life.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	closed doors and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> based on that photo of Dahyun that makes her look like a messenger of death. also ignore anything that doesnt make sense

Dahyun has been doing this job for way too long for it to still affect her the way it does. The desperate screams for a soul that has been already been collected by her, echoes in her body coming to rest in her heart like all the others do. She pulls down her hat, putting it across her chest and bows her head, hopes her unspoken words reaches the family of one taken too young. With a sigh she puts her hat back on reaches for the soul's hand and puts on her best smile. It's always daunting when a new soul goes through death for the first time.

"It's time, little one,"

The child doesn't speak, only nods still staring at her family holding onto her broken body. Dahyun pulls her along, heading through the darkness and into the hall of doorways where she must choose her next life. Usually by now there would be many tears and screaming, yelling at her to take them back to a body that won't hold them any longer. This child however, curiously had accepted death with a grace beyond her years. In Dahyun's many years, she hasn't had many cases such as this but it was always refreshing when it happened. She stops walking once they're in the middle of the hall surrounded by a myriad of doors.

"There's a lot of doors huh? But don't fret, go with your instincts and you'll be able to choose the next life for you!" The child nods to acknowledge the words spoken, turns to a non-descript wooden door, stepping up to it and just like that her new life was chosen.

"One last thing, you must choose a name for the next life. You may choose your name from the last life or you may choose a new one altogether. So, little Kyung-wan, what name do you want for the next adventure?" She smiles at the displeased face that the child has when she calls her name.

"Jeongyeon, I want to be called Jeongyeon." The finality and determination in the child's voice tells Dahyun she'll be alright in her new life, wherever and whenever it is.

"Jeongyeon it is then, what a lovely name! Off you go now, I hope in our next meeting you won't be so little." Dahyun pats Jeongyeon's head and motions for her to step through the wooden door.

Jeongyeon looks back at Dahyun, giving her a small smile before stepping into her chosen door and off into the next life.

//

Dahyun has no rest as she is summoned on to the next death, carrying nothing but her hat and bag. When she materialises out of the hall of death and into an operating room she sighs as she recognises the soul waiting to be picked up. There's no family weeping or screams that will haunt her heart, just a team of doctors, a devoid body and an impatient soul.

"You're late!" The soul huffs out and Dahyun knows that she'll be exhausted by the end of this exchange.

"Sorry Nayeon, I was dealing with a new soul,"

She gives a feeble smile but the soul doesn't pay her any mind, just taking her hand and pulling her into the darkness, into the hall of doorways for her next life to begin anew. Nayeon's rush to get into the next life is nothing new but the light in Nayeon's eyes are dimmer than usual.

"Who was she with this time?" Dahyun asks gently, letting Nayeon guide her along.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to get to the next life and I'll meet her again," Her voice is bttter but at the mention of her love, she softens just a fraction releasing Dahyun from an iron grip. Nayeon knows the routine by now, she walks forward with determination and chooses the wooden door without any hesitation.

"Same name?"

"Same name." Dahyun nods at the answer and waves her hand forward, motioning for Nayeon to step through but stops when she remembers something.

"Oh wait one last thing, the new soul chose that door as well. If the fates allow you to meet, could you look after her? Her name's Jeongyeon."

"Always looking after everyone aren't you Dahyun? Don't worry the fates love you, they'll let us meet." Nayeon says in a teasing tone causing Dahyun to pout.

Nayeon laughs, pats Dahyun's head and heads on through the door, onto the next life.

//

When Dahyun materialises into another operating room and sees the soul waiting for her, her eyes widen in suprise. The soul chuckles softly, reaching out for Dahyun's hand so they can move into the darkness.

"Mina? I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Dahyun takes Mina's hand and leads them towards the hallway of doors. It's a trip they have done too many times together.

"I can't leave Nayeon without me for too long can I? The last time I wasn't there she started a war,"

Dahyun shivers at the memory, she remembers the crying souls and those left behind from the destruction. A Nayeon without her Mina, she learnt, was something that just led to misery and heartbreak for everyone (Once she collects Mina's soul, she also learns a Mina without her Nayeon was never complete). She's shaken out of her thoughts when Mina squeezes her hand, giving her a soft smile.

"She was my bodyguard this time and I was in an arranged marriage but we found each other and that's all that matters," Mina tells her as they arrive at the hall.

Mina knows Dahyun will never ask her outright, but is always curious. She releases Dahyun, gives her a kiss on her forehead causing a smile to bloom on her face. Mina just like Nayeon has no hesitation in her actions choosing the wooden door like it was an instinct. They always had an instinct that made them find each other in their many lives (except for that one time).

"Same name? Or would you like to be called Sharon again?" Mina groans at the question, mumbles something about being called yeehaw in a past life, making Dahyun giggle.

"Mina's fine, thank you Dahyun. I hope on your next vacation, we'll meet in life". Mina leaves a quick peck onto Dahyun's cheek before going on through to the next life and back to the love of her endless lives.

She looks back into her bag once Mina has moved on, she sees the approved time-off form and smiles. She just has to wait a little longer to keep her promise. She closes her bag, shuts her eyes and wills herself to go to the next soul in need.

//

Dahyun arrives to the sight of a loving family surrounding a couple holding hands taking their last breaths. Dahyun smiles, recognising the souls forming in front of her as their bodies falter. Once the souls form completely, sobs could be heard from the family they've left. These cries however lighten the load in her heart, knows that the two souls in front of her have led a grand life and now must depart to the next. She removes her hat however, places it against her chest and bows her head, giving a small prayer to lessen the sorrow of their family.

"Sana, Momo I've seen you've chosen a nice door," Dahyun giggles as they both throw themselves at her giving Dahyun countless kisses and hugs.

She's come to enjoy the kisses that they give her even if it did leave her a mess the first time they attacked her with affection. Even with their old decrepit bodies, their souls are youthful. Old souls could control their appearances much more than new souls after all.

"Dahyunnie! I've missed you," Momo whispers into her ear before they both reach for one of Dahyun's hand and start the journey into the darkness.

"How was this life?" Dahyun asks as they arrive to the familiar hall, letting them both go. They immediately find each other's hands again as if they would disappear if they weren't touching.

"It was great! Momo only waited until we were fifteen this time before confessing! It's a new record" Momo huffs at the jab but melts once Sana just as much looks at her with a fond smile.

They play a quick game of scissors, paper rock to determine who confesses this time before deciding on the door leading to another life together (Sana loses but she doesn't care. She loves the flustered Momo that comes with confessions, no matter how many times she's seen it). They choose the wooden door, Dahyun doesn't know why they're all choosing the wooden door but it must be a great door for all of them to choose it.

"Names?"

"Sana and Momo." They say in unison, giving each other a playful glare before they both burst into giggles. They both give Dahyun a final kiss on the cheek before they lead each other to another life.

//

Once Dahyun sees the run down house, the angry man marching around, and the blood on the floor, she knows it was not a good door this soul had gone through. When the soul forms, the sorrow in Dahyun's heart increases. She out of all souls did not deserve a life like this.

"Hey Dahyunnie, looks like I chose a bad door doesn't it?" Jihyo mutters, the tiredness in her soul is evident and it leaves Dahyun close to tears.

She pulls Jihyo to her and embraces her, hoping to absorb the bad that had happened to her in this life and the last (it never works, but Jihyo loves Dahyun for trying). Jihyo lets go first, smiling when she sees the tears in Dahyun's eyes, wiping it away before guiding her to the hallway.

"It's not your fault Dahyunnie, I just need to pick a new door and start afresh, maybe I'll become a singer this time." Jihyo gives her best smile, causing Dahyun to lift her spirits slightly. Jihyo looks at the abundance of doors for a while before settling for the wooden door

"Name this time, Ji?"

"I'll try Jisoo this time! If it doesn't work I'll change it back to Jihyo." Jihyo says it with a finality that reminds Dahyun of the small child from earlier causing a smile and an idea to form.

She knows she's not supposed to give blessings without approval but she thinks that its the least she could do for an old friend. Dahyun steps forward, grabs both of Jihyo's hands and then leaves a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay Jisoo! Keep this a secret but find someone named Jeongyeon, and ask to be her friend, she's a new soul and I think she'll do well with a friend like you" Jisoo starts to say something but Dahyun stops her and motions her to go through the door. Jisoo sighs but smiles giving Dahyun another hug before entering into hopefully a better life.

//

The next time Dahyun materialises, she reaches a small home on a hill, overlooking an animal reserve. She sees a body slowly giving out surrounded by a myriad of animals who somehow display a show of grief for the departing soul. When the soul forms, she reaches out and clasps her hand around familar fingers. They never needed words, they didn't even need to look at each other as they walk slowly through the abyss. Once they arrive, the soul finally speaks in a soft tone.

"Was your time off approved?" They're still holding hands as the soul browses the myriad of doors in front of her before stopping at the all too familiar wooden door.

"It was! I just need to wait for Chaengie before we can all be together again," Dahyun grins at the thought of finally being reunited in life with the ones she loves. Tzuyu also seems enthused at the idea as she gives a dimpled smile. She's missed that smile but her work was important and she had to go through the right channels before finally being granted leave. 

"I'm glad you're keeping your promise Dahyunnie," Tzuyu reaches down, pulling Dahyun's chin up so she can see one of the faces she's missed for so long. She moves to cup her cheek and the blush that blooms on Dahyun's face leaves her satisfied. Tzuyu bends down leaving a kiss on the corner of her mouth before leaving a stunned Dahyun behind to go into the next life and to finally be reunited again.

"N-name-" Once Dahyun starts functioning again she remembers she didn't record a name down for Tzuyu. With a sigh, she puts down Tzuyu's former name and hopes she likes the name enough to deal with it for another lifetime.

//

When she appears to the next place, the soul is already waiting for her. Dahyun smiles and her shoulders release their tension because finally they've been reunited. She reaches out first, pulling Chaeyoung into an embrace. They seemingly melt into each other as they try to make up for lost time, each holding the other impossibly close.

"Time off?" Chaeyoung's voice is hopeful.

"Time off." Dahyun confirms, not betraying Chaeyoung's hope or her promise. She feels the smile blossom across Chaeyoung's face even though its buried into her shoulder and Dahyun knows she made the right choice. She relunctantly lets Chaeyoung go before inteloping their hands together and guiding her away. Their arrival to the hall is nothing new but the anticipation in Dahyun's body fills her up and she finally feels light in her heart.

"Is Tzuyu already waiting?" Dahyun nods at the question and the impossibly large smile on Chaeyoung's face magically grows bigger. She hums, leading Dahyun towards the wooden door she has decided to be her next life. Dahyun grins at her choice but keeps her mouth shut, everyone's choices were not her choices to tell. She nudges Chaeyoung forward, but she just stares at her with stars in her eyes before leaning forward and giving Dahyun a kiss on the corner of her mouth (opposite Tzuyu's).

"Chaeyoung." Chaeyoung tells Dahyun her name for the next life without prompting before Dahyun can even recover from the kiss. she gives Dahyun one last smile before she disappears leaving Dahyun to grin like a fool in the hall.

//

Dahyun hums, removes the approved time-off form from her bag and places it onto the centre of the table found in the hall.

She removes her hat, placing it next to the form, then takes a bottle from the bag removing all of her memories she can't take with her leaving it in the bottle. She then moves the bag she's been carrying for milleniums, putting it on the other side of the form. She pats her pockets to see if she's left something that can't be taken with her but finds nothing. She grins, moving towards the wooden door and to be finally on a much needed vacation.

She looks back at the table and the endless doors giving one last glance and then chooses a name for herself (It'll always be Dahyun) before moving onto a new life. She'll be back sooner or later.

//

_"One in a million, hello we are Twice!"_


End file.
